The Otherside
by OnigiriPuff
Summary: "There are two sides to every story." A young girl is brought into the folds of Team Plasma, completely in love with protecting Pokemon from bad trainers. Suddenly, two trainers start destroying everything she now believes in. How can she not hate them for what they have done? I always felt bad for those Plasma grunts, most of them only wanted to protect Pokemon.


"Hey baby!"

"Daddy!" I sprang up unto his arms and he twirled me like a helicopter. Laughing, he put me down and cupped my face in his hands.

"Oh, baby girl I missed you," he said softly. "You miss me?"

I hugged him tightly, "Only a little."

"Liar!" He grabbed me and started ticking my sides. I started to wiggle away and laugh uncontrolably.

"Sorry! Sorry! Daddy!" He stopped, picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, nestling into his neck.

"Marie?"

My nanny popped out from behind the wall that divided the hall way and kitchen. Her tiny body wrapped up in a form fitting sweater and jean combo. "Yes, Mr. Blake?"

"Take the rest of the day off," he rubbed our noses together, "I wanna take Soph out to dinner."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Yay!"

"Mr. Blake? How long are you back? Will you need me tomorrow?" She asked as she gathered her coat and purse.

Daddy put me down and ruffled my hair, "Um, Friday. I think I can handle everything here until then." He glanced down at me, "Baby, go get cleaned up."

"Kay!" I turned and ran for my bedroom.

"Make sure you put on a fancy dress," I heard him call. "We're painting the town red!"

I giggled and rushed for my closet, picking out the frilly blue dress Daddy had gotten me from his trip to Johto. Daddy _always_ got me a present when he was gone for a long time. I quickly washed my face and changed, not wanting to miss a second with Daddy. I ran back out and posed for him, "Tadaa!"

He'd taken off his long jacket and was undoing his tie when he paused and smiled, "Turn?" I turned like a Meloetta, and stopped with my arms out. "Pretty, that dress still fits too." He threw his tie on the back of the couch and undid the top button on his shirt. "So... you wanna see what I got you?"

My face lit up, "Present?"

He walked over to the dining room table and pointed to a large box with a bright yellow ribbon on it, "What do you think?" I raced for the box when he pulled it out of my reach, "It's breakable. Be careful."

I nodded slowly and took the the box, gently putting it on the floor. I sat down next to it and opened it in a flash. Inside was a large egg, much too large to be a chicken's egg, with brown swirls on it. "A Pokemon egg?"

"From Kanto. That means-"

"A rare Pokemon!" I pulled out the egg and held it close.

"Well not exactly, it'll be rare for Unova but pretty common in Kanto."

"I don't care!" I hugged it tighter, "What's it gonna be?"

He knelt down and rubbed it softly, "I don't know. The breeder said it was a leftover egg. No one wanted it."

I looked down at the egg sadly, "No one wanted you Mr. Egg? Well I want you!" I beamed at Daddy, "Thank you!"

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, "I love you, Soph."

"Sophia! It's time to go!" Maria shouted from across the Pokemon Center.

"Think she's mad Lio?" My tiny Eevee jumped onto my shoulder and gave me a small headbutt. "Hey! Hey! I get it, time to go. Jeez, slave driver." Lio roared in triumph, or at least as close to a roar as an Eevee can get. "See ya later Tina, June," I said nodding to each of them.

They both waved and June added, "See if Maria will let you out tomorrow."

"Not likely, but I'll ask. Bye!" I ran though the gauntlet of people and came up next to my nanny. I flashed a smile, "Sorry, Tina and June, ya know."

Maria sighed and looked up at me, "We said five, it's six already." I rolled my eyes and took her shopping bags from her. "I was doing just fine, thank you."

"I'm helping and you can't stop me." We started walking out of Nacrine City and down to the housing complex being built. I took the opportunity to dig through a bag and pull out an Oran berry, "Here Lio." He gulped it down in seconds.

"Hey! None of that!" Maria snatched one of the bags and started walking faster.

"Maria! Wait up!" I matched her stride and smiled down at her. "So, tomorrow we were thinking about going to Cressilia and taking the boat around the harbor-"

"No."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Why not?!"

Maria pivoted and cocked her head, "Why are you so surprised? It's always no."

Yeah, but that's not the point! I sighed, "I'm sixteen in four days, I thought maybe that changed things." When I was little I didn't notice this extreme protection but now that I was older and wiser it was obvious. I rubbed Lio's head, I hadn't even gotten a chance to train him. I could tell he wanted to be stronger. I'd find him challenging wild Drilburts that popped up in our backyard. I'd then rush him to a PokeCenter when he inevitably lost.

Maria walked over and smiled sadly. "It doesn't. Sorry bug. Come," she nodded towards the house, "I'm making lamb tonight." She kept walking and jumped the steps, two at a time.

"We tried Lio," I said staring at Cressilia City. Lio licked my cheek and I realized I was crying, "Oh crap." I rubbed my other cheek on my sleeve. I couldn't go inside looking like this, I sniffed and calmed myself down. "I hate this."

Lio hopped off my shoulder and sat at my feet, "Vee."

I reached down and stroked one of his long ears, "I know, buddy." I stared at the bright lights of Cressilia City, it sparkled in the fall twilight. I hadn't realized how badly I wanted to go, did it really have to be Cressilia or would any place do? "Maybe I should run away," I paused, the words had come out before I'd even realized it. I wanted to run away. I _had_ to run away. I was suffocating here. A smile broke out on my face, "We're running away Lio!"

Lio stared up at me in shock, "Ee? Vee!" I could almost hear him chastizing me. I scooped him up and headed for the door.

"Not now, duh. Tonight, after Maria is asleep. We'll take some Pokedollars from the safe- don't look at me like that! Dad said it was for emergencies, this could be considered an emergency." I petted Lio's head, "We'll head for Nuvema Town, see if we can't get a proper Trainer Card and Pokedex. Lio this is gonna be awesome!" Lio looked at me sceptically. "Don't be like that. We'll be safe about it, I promise."

"Sophia! What the hell is taking so long- oh!" She opened the door and jumped back slightly when she saw me, "What's wrong?"

"Vee! Ve-Vee! E-"

I smushed Lio's face against my chest, "Nothing, Lio was chasing after a Darumaka and I had to stop him before he got beat up again." Lio growled and nipped my chest. "Ow!" I smothered him more, "He really thinks he can beat them! He's silly!" Lio's head popped free and he glared at me.

Maria shook her head, "Uhuh, whatever. Soph, come help me peel potatoes."

"Sure, no problem." I let Lio down inside the house and he ran off, obviously mad at me. I sighed and looked down at my chest, little claw and bite marks were starting to pop up. Sorry little guy, I might have to get you a Pokeball if you keep this up.

"Sophia Blake!" My head shot up and she had her hands on her hips. "Where is your head today?!" I walked over and hugged her tightly. "Wha?"

"I'm sorry Maria, I'll try harder."

She softened and hugged me back, "It's not your fault bug. I'll talk to your father about that Cressilia trip around the harbor." She let go and held my face in her hands. "Maybe you can go when he comes back."

"Thanks. That sounds nice. Maybe we could all go together?" I tried to make my voice sound light, like I actually might believe he would come back more than twice a year.

"Oh no! Mr Blake likes his alone time with you," she said back in her nanny mode. "Come, dinner isn't going to make itself."

I nodded and silently followed. I'd give my all to this dinner, it'd be the last one in this house after all.


End file.
